The Hydroxian Magic System
On planet Hydroxia, almost all sentient creatures on the planet posses magic abilities, ranging from extravigant to miniscule. Each ability is unique to it's master, and carries a magical imprint called a Magic Signature. Some abilities are more common then others, and they vary in power and diversity. Anatomical Connections Magic is written into the DNA code of any Hydroxian, and is displayed in a network of veins. All hydraxions have two hearts because of this, one to pump blood, and one to distribute magic. Magic will behave in different ways depending on the shape, and location of the major arteries and things within them. Magic often times centers it's self in specific areas in biological abilities, and speads out more with elemental ones. Magic blood can be removed from the body by severing magic blood vessles, and you need to be very skilled, or very lucky to find one. The Magic Blood vessles are usually located very deep within the muscle tissues to give protection to them, as they are very difficult to heal. The color, and Iridescence varies between Hydraxians. Magic Signature A magic signature is a unique pulse given off constantly by any particular magic user. Any person with magic can recognize a magic signature from another, much like a sixth sense. Much like humans can distinguish someone by their facial features, and scent, Hydroxians are able to distinguish eachother by their magic signature. TSL(Thought Speaking Language) TSL, or what many humans call ESP, is the ability to communicate throught thoughts. using magic signature pulses, Magic users can send specific ripples in their pulses that translate into words in another persons head. This can be used in stealth missions, and TSL if specific to the people you wish to hear it. Dark to light ratio on abilities Every type of magic is based on it's light to dark ratio, and generally the color of it will tell you. When a person has a perfect balance of light and dark magic they are refered to as Pegati. Pegati usually require specific inherited magic to be bred. Since magic only occurs in sentient creatures, the likelyhood of two parents one with pure dark magic and one with pure light magic is incredibly rare. 'Magic color Scale:' These are only some of the many magic abilities out there in the hydroxian world. Black: Pure Dark magic White: Pure Light Magic Reds: *Pink: healing magic *Crimson: Mind-reading *Scarlet: Concentrated Fire magic Oranges: *Yellow-Orange: Super Speed *Amber: Ranged Fire Magic *Orange: Heat sensing Yellows: *Gold: Air magic *Cream: Night vision *Yellow-Green: Agility enhancer Greens: *Chartruse: Sonic Wave Manipulation *Emerald: Earth magic *Seaweed: Sonic wave manipulation Blues: *Teal: Regeneration *Cerulean blue: Water Magic *Royal Blue: Storm magic *Cyan: Lightning magic Purples: *Indigo: Mind manipulation *Violet: Shapeshifting *Lavender: Physical attack enhancer Lighter shades: Magic with a slight tinge of light magic, Darker shades: Magic with a slight tinge of darkness in it, the darker the more the dark magic. Iridescence: Extra Strong magic. Pegati Magic: Pegati magic is a mixture of white, and Black that seems to swirl with an iridescent glint. The two never mix into grey. Color mixtures: These basic colors can be mixed and matched in the magic blood of people depending on their heritage, it is not uncommon to see two or three magic colors swirling around eachother. Magic colors usually don't mix unless they are very close in hue, or are compatible. If they are compatible they may create a whole new ability. Inherited Abilities Most of the time, parents will hand down the genes neccesary for different kinds of magics. Children will most likely have some, or all the abilites one or more of their parents had. This genetic passing of magics usually contains most types of magics to specific areas. Some Inherited ability are specific to race, and will cancel out when mixed. These incompatible genes are rare. Common abilities ''Biological abilities'' *Physical strength/attack boosters *Enhances senses *Claw extention Elemental/psych Magical Abilties *Storm *Night Vision Category:Magic Category:Info pages Category:Summary Pages